


[Podfic] A-Side: Envy; B-Side: Shame

by Jinxy



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:09:12] | Podfic of bosssuet's <i><strong>A-Side: Envy; B-Side: Shame</strong></i>.</p>
<p>The gnawing in Gilliam's gut is getting worse of late.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A-Side: Envy; B-Side: Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxied (collie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A-Side: Envy; B-Side: Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456018) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download:**   **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a2md3qj3oux8ftn/%5BSnowpiercer%5D_A-Side__Envy%2C_B-Side__Shame.mp3)  **[8.7MB] **|[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/09p1s9zh802js2l/%5BSnowpiercer%5D_A-Side__Envy%2C_B-Side__Shame.m4b)  **[4.8MB]

_Length: 00:09:12_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [**bosssuet**](http://archiekennedy.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to record this fic. I have fallen in love with Snowpiercer. I think I've watched it 10+ times in the last 3 weeks. I know most of you coming here are probably subscribed to me for Teen Wolf reasons, but if you want to see a cinematic masterpiece, you must watch this film. _It's incredible._ I love it so much I started a side blog: [**iknowthatbabiestastebest**](http://iknowthatbabiestastebest.tumblr.com), and I co-run another Snowpiercer blog with some friends: [**twogoodarms**](http://twogoodarms.tumblr.com). Please stop by and follow.
> 
> _Be a fucking shoe._
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)   |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
